The Alpha's Arranged Mate!
by Manasseh
Summary: "Why, Jake? Why can't we be together? We have a good time, we understand each other, and we could be so good together, Jacob. Just tell your father and the council you don't want to have your mate chosen for you. You don't have to be in an arranged marriage. She is not even a wolf or Quileute!" AU OOC B/J Strong Lang


Stephanie Meyers toys mine mixed in…just borrowing! Ok so here is yet another incomplete story, I kept getting all these ideas about Bella and Jacob, but they all fizzled out…wham wham.. But I am posting it anyway…I hope you enjoy…let me know your thoughts….

"Why, Jake? Why can't we be together? We have a good time, we understand each other, and we could be so good together, Jacob. Just tell your father and the council you don't want to have your mate chosen for you. You don't have to be in an arranged marriage. She is not even a wolf or Quileute!"

"Leah, we have been over this already, and besides you will imprint one day."

"No, Jacob, I won't if you mark me as yours. The Alpha mark prevents the imprint from happening, and you know it! We could be great together, Jacob. I could show you so many wonderful things," Leah purred while running her nose against Jacob's neck. He smelled so good. The power of him being Alpha just rolled off him.

Jacob grabbed her and pushed her away. His handsome face now marked in a deep scowl. "Enough, Leah," he snarled. "We will never be together in that way! My family and the tribe made an oath, a promise for me to claim and mark Isabella as my mate. I will keep that promise, and whether you want to believe it or not, I want Isabella as my mate. She is my best friend and I love her! I want her and I choose her!"

"Well, fuck you Jacob Black! You are just like Sam, disregarding me after you have used me all up. Now you're going to finally claim your precious mate. You fuc…."

"Enough!" Jacob growled. "Let's get something straight, Leah. I have not used you in any form or fashion. I think you are confusing me with your actual fuck buddies. You forget, Leah, you have never, NEVER shared my bed, and have never been mine. I have not claimed you in any way other than being a wolf of my pack! So don't go lashing out lies. I told you from the very beginning I could offer you nothing but support as your Alpha and friend. You are the one who thought you could seduce me. Well take a number sweetheart, many have tried and failed. Once my word is given it cannot be broken. As your Alpha you know this, now watch yourself! Don't think you hold sway with me, Leah! You'll find yourself sadly disappointed. Leah, I respect you as a part of my pack, but don't think I am stupid. You think I don't know why you are pursuing me so hard? You think I don't know of the other wolves you have bedded? I know you were heart broken when Sam imprinted on Emily, but it was you that decided to carry on like a bitch in heat and sleep with those closest to him, trying to make him jealous. You think any of the wolves in my pack can keep secrets from me. I am the motherfucking Alpha."

"So what, you calling me a whore Jacob?"

"NO! I am not, but I'm telling you, I know what you are doing, and listen, you have absolutely no chance of ever becoming my mate."

"And, why the fuck not, Jake? Is your Isabella a virgin, so that makes her better than me?"

"Isabella is none of your concern, so watch it! Grow the fuck up, Leah! I understand that you were hurt when you lost Sam. The pain you felt because of that is understandable, but get the fuck over it! You're not the first and won't be the last person to have their heart broken. That is life! Things don't always turn out the way we expect it! You're a wolf. You've seen what happens when a wolf imprints, so the fucking martyr crap is getting old. I am not some fucking pawn to use to make your ex jealous," with that he walked off.

Leah was properly chastised, embarrassed, and very aroused as well. Jacob Black was one of the more gorgeous men she had ever seen, even more than Sam. All of the men in the pack are fucking hot, but Jacob just took things to a whole different level. He was magnificent, and he wore his power and authority like a second skin. He was the largest wolf in the pack, apparently the largest there has ever been in the tribe. He was humble and kind, but not weak. He did not hesitate to put you in your place if you got out of line. Hence, he just put be Leah in her place. Jacob wasn't like the other wolves. He did not sleep around. It is believed he is a virgin, but no one knows for sure, because he is Alpha and can hide his thoughts from the pack. There are always women sniffing around him trying to get him to claim them, but he never takes the bait.

Leah thought she was getting close, but apparently not. "It seems that all the ground work I thought I was building was built on sand. Jacob was faithful to this Isabella, even though none of us have seen her. It seems he is aware of all my sexual conquests. Ugggh! He is right, how could I think he did not know about that. I'm disappointed in myself for what I did, all those one night stands. I just wanted to be wanted! What happened with Sam really did throw me through a loop. This puts a big wrench in my plans. I know with Jacob being Alpha he has to have a mate the pack can respect. I don't' see how that will be possible with Isabella since she is not wolf nor is she one of us. The pack will never fully accept an outsider as an Alpha's mate. I know that Jacob and his father go several times a year to visit her, but he never talks about her, and we've never even seen her in his thoughts. All we know is they are to be married in one week's time, and it will be a on our lands. The details of the ceremony are a secret until the time comes, which is weird. But, we were not given any other information than that. I assume he will be marking her as his mate. You see the true Alpha's of our people do not imprint. Their loyalties have to be balanced between their mate, pack, and the tribe. When a wolf imprints his sole focus is his imprint, nothing is more important than them. An Alpha mark can prevent an imprint from happening which is why I have been pursuing Jacob like I have. I will find a way to get Jacob to claim me. It will be sweet revenge for Sam. Even if I am unsuccessful, I can still tempt him to my bed. He may be keeping himself until he claims his mate, but that does not mean he won't bed others. I'm quite sure I can easily intimidate this Isabella. I mean, she is not a wolf and will not be familiar with our ways. She will be an outsider and I will play that to my advantage. I know I will have to tread lightly. It is against our laws to openly oppose an Alpha's mate."

Jake was still upset, "Fucking Leah! I only put up with her bullshit because of the standing her family has in our tribe! However, if she keeps up with this bullshit, I will abjure her ass."

He needed to hear Bella's voice as he hit the call button. "Hello, mio lupo (my wolf)! How did your talk with Leah go?"

Jacob blew out a deep breath before answering, "Not good! She started all her flirty bullshit about how great we can be together before I could even broach the subject. She still thinks she will be successful in getting me to claim her as my mate. I don't wish to hurt her, but, if she continues on like this, I will."

"No worries, my love, I shall put her in her place once I am there by your side. You will no longer carry these burdens alone."

"I can't wait," he growled. "I miss you so much, my Bella. I know it's only a week, but it seems like forever. I can't wait to claim you as mine."

Bella spoke with a smile, "Oh mio lupo, I have always been yours. From birth we were destined to be together. We have a rare and precious bond. From the moment I saw you I knew we would be happy together. I know our family's laws and traditions have kept us apart, but it is almost over now. I miss running and hunting with you, and soon we will be together. It's just a week's time."

"I can't wait to call you Mrs. Jacob Black."

"Me either my love, I can't wait either! Now, don't worry about Leah. However, keep your distance from her. I believe she will try to step up her game, like show up in your bed or shower, which for her sake I hope she doesn't. You know I will not be merciful if she does. I would hate to have to eliminate a pack member, but you are mine Jacob, and no bitch in heat with selfish motives is going to steal you away."

He growled deep within his chest, "I love it when you get all possessive, baby! It really makes me so fucking hard for you!"

A chill went up Isabella's spine, hearing the authority in his voice, she responded, "Calm down love! Let's not waste that! We only have five more days and then I will be all yours in every way. On to more serious topics, does the pack still not know of me?"

"No, they only know your first name and that our marriage is arranged."

"I see and what do they think your thoughts are towards this arranged marriage? Have you only stated your obligation to marry or that you truly wish to marry me?"

"I have told them both. I make it no secret that you have my heart, Bella, and it shall always stay that way."

"Good, mio lupo, good! Is there anything further you wish to discuss with me?"

"No, my Bella, there is not, why?"

"Well, with your agreement I must say goodnight, as I have to attend a council meeting myself. We have some final things to discuss. I will fill you in once it is completed, if you wish, although you will find out any way."

"No need, my Bella, you have my agreement and I shall talk to you tomorrow."

With that they said their goodbyes and hung up. Jacob hoped for Leah's sake she lets go of her absurd crush, her and all the other females, for they don't want to provoke Bella's wrath. She is the most skilled lupine warrior he ever met, and they certainly won't like her form of discipline. He continued in thought, "So far I have not had to be too harsh with the pack, since most of us have grown up together and there is already a mutual respect established. I know the pack is concerned with the fact I am taking a mate from outside of our tribe. However, the pack will understand once they see my Bella, and know what tribe she comes from. They don't understand why I have not partaken of the women of the tribe. Yes, our women are beautiful with their russet colored skin, dark hair and dark eyes, but none compare to my Bella. When I first met her, I was captivated by her eyes. They are the lightest brown surrounded by a golden circle, and they appear to shimmer when she catches you in her gaze. I was lost to her immediately! Oh, and her body, good God! She has a woman's body, very voluptuous and curvaceous. Hmmm, just thinking about her gets me going. I miss her touch, her kiss, and her body beneath mine. We have not had actual sex yet, however, we have explored each other's bodies. We are bound to not officially mate until our wedding/claiming ceremony, and I cannot wait. I am not happy about the ceremony being public with our first time together, but Bella's tribe is an ancient tribe, and they believe in doing things as their forefather's before them. Then again, my wolf is ecstatic about showing that she is ours/mine, and to display our strength, stamina, and virility to my pack and our people.


End file.
